It All Starts With A Dare
by neo91
Summary: Sakura goes to talk to him on a dare but she never suspected they would become closer than either of them thought. Sorry I suck at summaries.GaaraSakura. Rated m for later chapters.
1. A friend

IT ALL STARTS WITH A DARE 

Hey! First fic so please review whether you like or dislike.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(dammit!) butI have heard enough to know what I'm talking about. you never know what your talking about YesI do! yeah whatever

Summary: Sakura goes to talk to him on a dare but she never suspected they would become closer than either of them thought. (Sorry I suck at summaries.)

(The setting is 11 years after the chuunin exams)

Sakura looked around the corner of the building she was hiding behind, her long pink hair falling into her face.

There, sitting on a bench, was Gaara.

'Well, that proves that he's in Konoha,' Sakura thought as she pushed the hair out of her face.

Everyone knew that Gaara had switched sides almost simultaneously as Sasuke.

Her ankle started to itch so she scratched it with her other foot.

She stood there staring at him for a minute. The itch persisted and soon became painful.

'What the fuck?' she thought as she looked down to see what was wrong. She was terrified at what she found.

Sand was slowly, and painfully inching it's way up her legs.

"What do you want Sakura?" Gaara growled, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

"G-Gaara-kun, please stop the sand. It's starting to hurt." She gasped as a new wave of pain ran up her legs.

Suddenly the pain was gone. Sakura looked down and saw the sand slowly retreating back into the gourd lying next to him.

She slowly walked over and sat next to him. After a few seconds he said, "You never answered my question."

"What?" she asked, confused.

Slightly agitated, he raised his voice a notch as he said, " I hate repeating myself."

She thought about it for a second

"Oh." She said, remembering his earlier question, "Um… I was just walking this way and when I saw you sitting here quietly I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're a terrible liar," he said, looking at her for the first time.

She smiled. "It was worth a try."

He rolled his eyes and said," Why are you really here?"

Her smile dropped and she started to fidget. "Well, um… I was… ah…" She dropped her hands into her lap and sighed. " To tell you the truth I'm here on a dare."

"What dare?"

"Well, some friends of mine dared me to spend a day with you. I had refused at first, like I always do, but then they called me a chicken and I just kinda snapped. I didn't think it could be that bad so I took it on. I mean, I had spent years with cell 7 so I figured that after that I could take anybody on."

He stuck a finger in his ear closest to her. " You talk a lot."

She looked down so he couldn't see the blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"So," se said, changing the subject," Why are you here?"

" I came to see the Uchiha but I didn't know he had left."

Tears sprang up into her sea-green colored eyes. 'Yep. That's right. He left, and didn't even say good-bye.' She thought.

Her vision began to blur from all the built up tears.

" Let me guess," he said, " you were still in love with him when he left. Am I right?"

She looked up and glared at him, her tears now forgotten.

" I was 15 when he left. I didn't know what love was then, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to have a friend knock me out and leave without saying good-bye." She snapped.

He glared right back. " How am I supposed to know? I haven't had any friends. "

" What?" she said, all anger dissipating, " You're telling me that you've never had one friend in your entire life?"

" Yes; that's what I'm saying." He half yelled.

She grimaced. " I can't imagine what a life without friends would be like."

"Like mine."

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

' He's never had any friends,' thought Sakura, 'That's terrible!'

"Hmmm" she mumbled, looking down, her lips becoming a firm line.

Suddenly her head shot up. "I got it!" she said with a smile, "I'll be your friend!"

"What?" he was truly surprised at her reaction but didn't show it, " Why would you do that?"

" My personal philosophy! 'You haven't really lived life unless you've lived it with a friend.'"

She jumped up and grabbed his hand." Come on," she said cheerfully.

She dragged him out of his seat and started to head down town.

He grabbed his gourd as he stood up then reluctantly allowed her to drag him into town.

As they entered the busy part of town he became tense. She looked back to see what was wrong. He was looking around at all the people surrounding them. She looked too and found that almost everybody was staring at them.

She shook the hand that she was holding. "Don't worry about them, Gaara"

He looked back at her. " I'm not worried," he sneered, "I'm just wondering why you would bring me where people can see us together."

She smiled. " What kind of a friend would I be if I was ashamed of you?"

She turned around again and continued leading him further into town.

A/N Well, that's the first chapter. I'll update as soon as possible but I hope that yu'll review. Don't you just hate it when people read you stories but don't review!


	2. sparing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ad I apparently don't know as much as I thought about it.

I had to go and fix a few things.( their now 18 instead of 23, and Sakura was13 when Sauke left)

**Jaky**- Harsh. I hope the changes and the new chapter help a little.

**amwong**- Thanxs you were the first good review!

**Breezy**- Ha! I had a blast chatting w/you the other day! By the way, I didn't get my name from neopets. I got it from the Matrix! (smile while sticking tongue out)

It all starts with a dare: chapter 2 

Gaara looked up at the woman who was steadily leading him through the crowd of downtown Konoha.

HA! SHE'S LEADING YOU AROUND LIKE A LITTLE CHILD, Shukaku's voice pestered.

'Shut up!' he growled to the demon in his head, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

"Wha-?" she said, turning to find out what had happened.

He was standing a few feet away, glaring at her.

"I'm not a child," he hissed.

She walked back ad stood in front of him.

Since he was a whole head taller than she was she had to look up.

"Of course your not," she said, a confused look on her face.

"Then quit treating me like one."

He turned ad started walking away.

He walked, silently, for a few seconds before he heard signs of her following.

"Wait up!" she called and started running towards him.

She slowed to a walk when she came up to his still walking form.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground, "I didn't mean to treat you like a child. It's just, I didn't think you'd come if I didn't drag you along."

He scowled at nothing in particular in front of him, causing a few people to jump and run out of his line of sight.

"Why aren't you like them?" he said, nodding towards the scattering people, "Why aren't you running in fear?"

She smiled. " I guess I figure that I've got nothing to loose. I see less and less of Kakashi and Naruto, since we're all Jonin's now and we all get our own missions. And Sasuke up and left, going to Orochimaru. Plus, my parent are dead," she shrugged, "Yeah, there's still a few people, but those were all the people I had ever really cared about."

By this time they were about half way through the village.

A store door opened, making a ringing sound.

"Yo, Sakura! What'ch ya doin'?" yelled a voice from behind them.

She turned around and waved. " Hey Shika! Hey Ino! Hey Choji!" she called, " Nothin much. What about you?"

The three friends walked up to stand in front of them. 'I wonder…' thought Gaara.

Ino was the one to answer. "Well, we _were_ going to train but Choji had to get a snack," she said pointing to the chubby Shinobi.

" I got hungry," he said defensively, spraying half-chewed potato chips all over.

" You guys remember Gaara right?" Sakura asked, brushing chip pieces from her face.

Each one of the 3 had a different reaction.

"How could we forget?" said Shikamaru.

"Wanna chip?" Choji mumbled over a mouthful of chips.

Ino only blushed a bright crimson.

Gaara scowled. "I'm gonna guess you the one who sent Sakura on that childish dare," he said.

Ino's blush deepened.

" Um… why don't you two come with us?" she said trying to change the subject.

Sakura looked over to Gaara, eyes bright with anticipation.

" I think it's a great idea. What do ya think? You wanna go with them, Gaara?" she asked.

He looked over at her. " Are you going to keep following me around and dragging me places if I say no?" he said.

She smiled up at him. "Of course!"

He glared. "Let's go." he said, jerking his head up, " At least this way I can beat the shit outta something."

Shikamaru gave off a nervous laugh. " As long as it's not any of us, I'm OK." He said, now starting to walk towards a training field close by.

While Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji lead the way, fighting amongst themselves like usual, Sakura and Gaara followed from a few feet away.

"What dare?" Gaara heard Shikamaru say.

" Shut the hell up!" Ino hissed.

"So," Sakura said, getting his attention," how long are you going to be in Konoha?"

He glanced over at her. " A while."

" How long's 'a while'?" she persisted.

He shrugged and stepped around a person who wouldn't move. " Don't know. Hide in Sad sent me here to get rid of me for a while. Could be a year, could be a week."

She scrunched up her face. " That's not very nice."

"I don't mind. Not like it hasn't happened before. Besides, considering the fact that I made large clearing out of a whole block of our village, I'd say this is fair punishment." he said.

Her eyes widened but before she could say anything Choji turned and yelled, " We're here, " flinging chip pieces onto her face again.

She gave his back a very dirty look as she brushed the chip pieces from her face.

Shikamaru pointed over to a small shack at the edge of the field and said," The weights are over there if you need or want them."

"Thanks Shika!" Sakura said, back to her cheery self, " You wanna block some of my shurikan, Gaara?"

"No."

"Oh, " her voice lost some of it's cheerfulness but it returned quickly," How 'bout you, Ino?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Ino said with mock innocence than scowled.

The two girls walked off a little ways. Gaara stood and watched as Sakura pulled out a shurikan and hid a kunai up her sleeve.

He smiled to himself. 'Tricky little pain in the ass, isn't she?' he thought.

SHE GOT YOUTO COME ALONG DIDN'T SHE? Shukaku mumbled.

"No one asked you. Fuck off. '

MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO. THIS LITTLE KUNOICHI IS AMUSING. SHE CAN SURE AS HELL MESS WITH _YOUR_ MIND.

'Impossible. It would never happen so just go the hell away.'

FINE. I'LL JUST BE A LOT MORE ANNOYINGTONIGHT.

' Fine!'

He then walked to the other side of the field and trained on his own.

Sakura watched Gaara walk to the other side of the field from the corner of her eye, only giving half of her attention to Ino.

She watched as he used his chakra to shape the sand into shurikan and kunai and throwing it at a tree he was using as a target.

'Damn he's good,' she thought, throwing the hidden kunai.

"Holy shit!" Ino said, seeing the kunai heading strait for her.

She tried jumping out of the way but her long hair was still hit, taking a chunk of it away.

She screamed in mix anger and frustration, causing Sakura to bring all of her attention to her friend.

Her face was almost purple with rage.

"Dammit Sakura! Look what you did!" she yelled.

Sakura looked at the girls hair and almost laughed out loud.

On the right side of her head, midway up her hair, Ino was missing a huge chunk of her long blond hair, making her look comical. She tried not to laugh but a few giggles still escaped her lips anyway.

"Ino," she said, her laughs now spilling from her mouth," You should really see yourself. You…" But she didn't finish the sentence because Ino made a few gestures and said," Art of the Valentine."

Suddenly Sakura felt very woozy. She watched as Ino's body slumped to the ground then blacked out .

"Hehehe." Ino laughed evilly, "Let's see how you like this!"

There was a ripping sound.

" Alright, time to o back to myself. Kai, release." she said, once again making hand gestures

Sakura woke up.

"What the he-?" she looked down at herself.

Her eyes widened when she noticed the sleeves of her shirt were gone.

"That's better." Ino said, now standing up, "Now try to hide those damn kunai!"

Sakura looked up at the other girl and smirked. "Hmmmmm. At least I can sew these back on. Your stuck with your hair." She teased.

"Oh come on," Ino said, throwing her arms into the air and started walking towards Sakura, "You did that kind of thing when we were 12 too. Can't you just admit defeat for once? Just once!"

The two girls were standing in front of each other now.

Sakura laughed ad shook her head. " Yeah, I guess I can. But just this once." She said pocking a finger at her friend," Come on. I'll help you even out the ends."

So the two girls walked into a patch of trees leaving the field to the boys.

Shikamaru and Choji had watched the two girls argue about… something they had yet to find out.

Shika was standing with his hands on his head while Choji was desperately trying to break ' Me and My Shadow.'

"Please!" the chubby shinobi pleaded, hands still on his head, " I want to go see what they where arguing about!"

Shikamaru slapped himself, making Choji do the same.

" I wanna know too but we can wait. It would make us seem nosy if we just walked over there," he scolded.

Suddenly the two girls emerged. It took him a second to realize what was wrong but as soon as he did Shika dropped 'me and my shadow' and yelled, "Holy shit!"

Ino's hair was now half the length it used to be.

She was fiddling with the ends at the base of her neck.

'She looks…cute,' though Shikamaru.

The two boys ran as fast as they could towards them.

"Ino!" Choji yelled, "What happened!"

She looked over at them and flipped her shortened hair over her shoulder.

"Just wanted a new look's all." she said flatly.

"Your even worse at lying than Sakura," a now appearing Gaara said, " Sakura hit her hair with a hidden kunai so they cut it all in order to even it out."

"How'd you know?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

Gaara glared. " Anybody but a idiot could see the kunai," he shrugged, " Plus Tamari had the same thing happen to her when we were little."

"Hey!" Ino said, just now realizing the insult he had dealt her, " I resent that!"

"Good," Gaara snorted. He looked up at Sakura. "Come on, Haruno," he said

"Where?" she asked, confused.

He turned and started walking. Over his shoulder he said, "Spar."

"What!" she yelled, " But you'll kill me!"

"Not y problem."

"Grrrrrr," she growled and stormed after him. " A few minutes ago you didn't want anything to do with me, now your ordering me to spar with you?" she called up to him.

" Shut up and get ready to defend yourself." He said, turning around to face her and setting his gourd down.

"Grrrrrrr," she growled but obeyed and brought out a kunai from its pouch.

He looked up at her, face blank of emotion. " Ready or not…"he mumbled then disappeared, "Here I come."

'Behind me!' se thought and turned just in time to block one of his sand shurikan.

" Too slow," he whispered from behind her again.

"Alright," she hissed.

Moving with a quicksilver speed she focused her chakra into her arms and hands and punched him right in the back. Or what she thought was him, for as soon as she hit him he disappeared in a pile of sand.

She looked all around but couldn't find him.

Suddenly the sand at her feet was painfully going up her legs again.

"I win." He said, jumping down from a near by tree.

She smiled. "Try again." And she too disappeared.

"I win," she said, holding a kunai to his throat.

He smirked. " You forgot one thing."

"What's that?" she asked, tightening her grip on the kunai.

"Sand," he said.

Then a cocoon of sand surrounded her.

" Dammit!" she screamed, " This stuff is really getting on my nerves!"

"Yo! Sakura, we gotta go! It's getting late!" a muffled Shikamaru's voice called.

The cocoon crumbled, dumping a small pile of sand on top of her head.

"Alright," she yelled over to him, shaking with anger, " I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

She shook her head roughly to rid it of the sand than turned on Gaara.

Glaring and still shaking with anger she yelled, " What the fuck is your problem? All I've been is nice to you today and you? So far you've dogged my fighting skills, dumped sand on me, and annoyed the hell outta my friends. All'n all, YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT ALL DAY GOD DAMMIT!"

All he did was glare back, the setting sun casting eerie looking shadows on his face.

"UGH!" she said, tuning around and walking away.

When she was about midway through the field she sighed and visibly calmed herself.

" Do you have a place to stay?" she called, looking up at the blacking sky.

"No," he said bluntly.

She sighed again. " Follow me. You can stay at my place. Not like the place isn't big enough."

He glared. " You are a childish prick," he said.

She spun around, anger let loose again. "You don't have much room to talk, you sadistic ass!" she yelled.

They both sat there, glaring bloody murder at each other.

"You ready to go?" she asked, still angry.

He picked up his gourd and walked over to her.

"Keep up," was all she said before taking off, running as fast as she could.

She was fast but he kept up with her easily.

"Grrrrr," she growled in her throat and put on a new burst of speed.

Although it felt like forever, it only took them about 5 minutes to get to her house on the other side of the village

When she finally came to a stop they were standing in front of a medium sized house.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said, slightly sarcastic, holding out her hand.

She walked up to the mat, reached under, and pulled out a key.

" I hate carrying around keys," she explained.

He stepped up behind her as she unlocked and opened the door.

It was completely silent except for the constant hum of the refrigerator.

She stepped in and took off her sandals by the door.

"Come on in," she said, waving him in, "Make yourself at home. Your welcome to stay here as long as you like or need."

"Why do you and your friends say that, like or need?" he asked, following her example an taking off his sandals.

"Well, you may not like to stay but need to and you may not need to but like to. This way you can get both of them in," she explained.

"Oh," he said, still not getting it but not caring.

She walked over to a staircase, started up it, and said, "Come on up. I'll show you your room."

He walked over to the stairs and looked up.

She was waiting at the top step.

"Come on," she smiled, " I won't bite, I promise!"

He scowled and started walking up the stairs. When he reached the top she turned around and walked over to a door. Once again, he followed.

"It's right in there," she said, pointing to the door like it wasn't obvious , "Make yourself comfortable. I'll go start dinner.

Than she left him to his room.

He watched as she jumped over the last 3 or 4 stairs. 'God, that woman has _way_ to much energy,' he thought as he opened the door to his temporary room.

It was a nice looking room with a dark green and white bed spread but that was the only color in the furniture. The rest was all light brown wood.

He set down his gourd than left the dull looking room.

When he went into the kitchen to find Sakura he didn't see her there. He checked all the other rooms and still didn't find her.

Still searching for the pink haired kunoichi, he walked outside into the cool night air.

'Not there,' he thought, turning on the outside light.

He started turning around and was going to look for her inside again but a pink cherry blossom, floating through the air, caught his attention.

He followed it with his eyes for several moments. When it crossed the roof though he found what he was looking for.

There, sitting and looking at the sky, was Sakura.

He looked around for the ladder she used but didn't find one.

"I jumped," she said, never taking her eyes off the sky.

He quickly focused his chakra into his feet and jumped up onto the roof.

It was then that she looked over at him.

"I thought you were starting dinner," he said.

"I ordered some sushi," she replied, looking back up at the sky, "It'll get here in about 20 minutes."

"Oh." He sat down next to her.

"My mom and I used to look at the stars all the time," she said, answering his unasked question.

She looked over at him. "I'm sorry for exploding on you earlier. I shouldn't have done that."

He didn't say anything and just kept looking blankly at the star filled sky.

When he found what he was looking for he pointed to a group of stars and said, "There's Shukaku."

"Huh?" she said.

"My mother and I used to look at the stars too. She created a constellation for e and named it Shukaku because she said it looked like a demon," he explained.

"Hey, y mom did the same thing!" she smiled and pointed to a group of stars right next to his, "It looks like a cherry blossom so we named it Sakura!"

He looked up at the constellation.

I WAS RIGHT, THIS IRL DOES SCRAMBLE YOUR FEELINGS. YOU HAVEN'T FELT THIS WAY SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE, Shukaku said in his head.

'I thought I told you to fuck off,' Gaara thought.

I DID. NOW I'M BACK AND I'M NOT LEAVIN' FOR A WHILE.

'God dam-'

"Um… Gaara, are you OK?" the kunoichi's voice interrupted.

He looked over at her. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well…" she fidgeted, "It's just that for a second there you had a distant look in your eyes. Like you weren't all there."

"Hn," he smirked, "Observant, aren't you? I was talking to Shukaku."

"What did he say?" she asked.

He pursed his lips wondering if he should tell her the truth.

"Hello up there!" called a voice from below.

"Sushi's here!" she said cheerfully.

She stood up and jumped off the roof, landing right in front of the delivery boy.

He handed her a bag and she paid him. Before he left she gave him a tip for his time then jumped back onto the roof.

"Hope you like salmon!" she smiled.

She set down the bag than sat down again. She started digging in the bag than pulled out two boxes.

"Here you go," she said handing him one of the boxes.

He opened the box than began eating the contents.

They both sat in silence, eating their meals.

He quickly finished and decided to watch her. When she was finished she looked over to see if he was done.

Noticing the empty box lying next to him, she asked, "Did you like it?"

He shrugged. "It was OK."

She picked up his empty box and stood up.

"When you come inside can you lock the door? I'm going to go take a shower than go to bed," she said.

He looked up at her and nodded.

She smiled. "Alright. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

She jumped down off the roof again and walked into the house.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," he mumbled.

'So what do you think of her?' he thought.

SHE'S VERY AMUSING. AND SHE'S ABOUT AS PISSY AS YOU. YOU SHOULD MAKE HER EXPLODE LIKE SHE DID EARLIER MORE OFTEN.

'How did I know you'd say something like that?'

WELL ITCOULD BE BECAUSE YOU'VE LIVED WITH ME FOR THE PAST 18 YEARS, DIPSHIT!

Gaara scowled, got up and started walking off some ways.

'I'm going to…' his thought trailed off as he walked past Sakura's window.

She had apparently been really tired for instead of taking a shower, than going to bed she was fast asleep on her bed, lying on top of the covers.

HN. TOLD YOU. SHE'S GOT YOUR THOUGHTS ALL TWISTED UP!

'Fuck off.'

He then walked into a near by patch of trees and stayed there the whole night.

A/N- Well, sorry it took so long! It's been kinda hectic at my house lately. I'll be moving back to the states soon so I'll have even less time with a computer so be patient with me.

God, I'm tired as hell. I woke up early today and I didn't even have to go to work! UGH!

Dammit this library smells funny!

Oh quite complaining! Ur not the one who woke up early!

It's your own damn fault, dumbass!

UGH! (strangle)….. OK now that that's over… I'll update ASAP but like I said, not a lot of time.

G2HJ! Don't forget to review!

Neo


	3. Origami Notes

Disclaimer- if this is here do I have to say any more? If it were mine then I could just make them do these things and this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

A/N- I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update. I had writers block for about… well, a really long time. Then I lost my chapter. I think my someone threw them away but oh well. That one was the second version. Here's the first!

It All Starts With a Dare Chapter 3:

BANG, BANG!

Sakura groaned. 'Do I hafta get up?' she thought.

BANG, BANG! The noise came again.

She slowly got up from the top of her bed.

'I'm going to pummel the bastard that woke me up!'

BANG, BANG! Sakura finally recognized it as someone pounding on her front door.

She left her room, closing the door on the way and went across the hall and opened Gaara's door. The room was empty except for his gourd.

BANG, BANG!

"I'm coming dammit!" she yelled, running out of the room and down the stairs, still sleepy.

When she reached the door she looked in a mirror hanging up on the wall. Her eyes were sleep-filled and her hair and clothes were disheveled. (The English teacher would be proud)

'God, I look like shit,' she thought as she unlocked the door.

The door was barely open when a flash of orange pushed it open and tackled her.

"Naruto!" she said, now on the ground and fully awake.

The blond smiled down at her. "I just got back from a mission. I couldn't wait to see you. It's been so long," he said.

"Too long," she replied sourly.

"Wha-?" he asked, confused at her reply.

She looked up and sighed. "Naruto you do realize it's been almost 6 months since you last left Konahagakure, right?"

'You didn't even say goodbye this time you left,' she thought.

She pushed him off and stood up.

"Come on in. I'll make some tea," she said, already walking towards the kitchen.

He stood up and followed her.

"Please don't be mad!" he pleaded, "We were told about the mission on very short notice and the ol' hag said not to tell anyone!"

He sounded a bit desperate for her to forgive him.

"Bull shit!" she yelled, all anger towards him flowing out, "Lee and Tenten said goodbye to everybody! Lee even wrote me a really long note, appolagizing for not saying anything! Dammit! You could've wrote 'goodbye' on a piece of paper and stuck it to my door before you left! Anything would've been better than not saying anything!"

He stared at her, mouth working but he just couldn't come up with anything to say; except, "I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head, "I didn't even think about that."

"The one time you don't break the rules…" she growled, grabbing the kettle and filling it with water.

She looked over at him as she started heating the stove. He wasn't much different from when they were kids except he didn't seem as hyper and was more mature. (Not much, mind you.)

He looked up at her. "I really am sorry," he muttered.

She sighed and took the now warm water off the stove. "Naruto," she said, pouring the water into two mugs that she had pulled out of a cabinet, "You and Kaka-sensei are all I really have now, and I haven't seen either of you in half a year."

His eyes widened. "All you really have?" he replied, "Come on, it can't be that hard to make friends!"

She froze. 'Making friends…' she thought.

"Oh shit! Gaara!" she said, remembering her encounters the day before.

"Where!" Naruto said, jumping into a defensive stance.

She ran out of the kitchen and into the front hall. Yelling over her shoulder she explained everything as she put on her sandals.

When she finished with her shoes she stood up and tried to make her hair and clothes look… decent.

"I told him he could stay here for a while,' she concluded as he walked up to the front door with her.

She then unlocked the door and threw it open, stepping out…right into Gaara's chest.

She jumped back, tripped on the doorstep, and started falling over. Naruto jumped towards her but Gaara beat him to it and caught her a foot from the floor.

Gaara looked down at her to see that her eyes were shut tight.

She slowly cracked one eye open and peered up at him.

"Sorry, I never locked the door," he mumbled.

She stared up into his eyes for a few seconds, transfixed, before it dawned on her.

"Wait a minute," she said, squirming out of his arms, "If you didn't lock the door and I didn't lock the door then who locked the door?"

Gaara gave her an unreadable look.

She looked over to Naruto. He already had several kunai in his hand. She looked back at Gaara.

"Can you get reach your sand?" she asked.

He grimaced. "Look down."

She did and saw the white sand that is normally contained in his gourd. She grinned down at it.

When she reached down to her hip, though, she didn't feel her kunai pouch.

'Dammit! I took it off last night!' she silently cursed.

She looked up to see Garra holding out two of his sand kunai.

She smiled again and mouthed, "Thanks."

Then, with only hand signals, she told the 2 boys to search the downstairs and she would go upstairs.

They then split up. She silently but swiftly ran up the stairs. She could feel the texture of the sand kunai in her hands as she searched the rooms. When she finally got to her room she realized the door was slightly ajar.

"I know I shut this before I went downstairs," she mumbled. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and snuck in. It seemed empty but she wasn't satisfied until she had gone through every nook and cranny of the room.

When all was clear she sat down on her bed. She slowly fell back on her back and threw her arms above her head. The small sound of paper being squished was heard as she did so. She rolled on her belly and saw a small, slightly smooshed, origami cherry blossom.

Sakura picked it up and peered at it like it was a deadly object.

"Sakura!" Naruto's loud voice called from somewhere downstairs.

She jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs, cramming the origami into one of her pockets as she went.

"Everything is ok upstairs," she called when she reached the bottom.

"Can you come into the living room… like right now," Naruto called.

Hearing the urgency in his voice she ran into the living room as fast as she could.

Naruto and Gaara were both holding a scrap of paper that looked as if it had been folded before. She walked over to them and saw that there was writing on it. She held out her hand and Naruto handed her the paper.

The slightly sloppy handwriting read:

If I find any other men in this house

I'll castrate them.

She looked up at the two men, eye's wide. She recognized the handwriting but didn't want to say anything to alarm Naruto or Gaara.

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"It was on the coffee table, folded up into a small kunai… like origami or something," Naruto said dumbly, pointing to the coffee table.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the paper blossom. "I found this in my room on my bed."

She held it out and Gaara took it. He slowly began to unfold it. Once it was fully out they all saw the same handwriting.

I'm back.

"Who's back?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up to Gaara's eyes. He had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"I don't know," she lied.

Gaara gave her a knowing look. He knew she was lying and she knew he wasn't going to say anything.

She looked over to Naruto. "I think you should go home now," she said quietly.

He nodded. "If you need _anything_ feel free to call me."

She smiled weakly.

Sakura and Gaara stood in the living room, silently, before something hit her.

"Wait! Naruto!" she called, running into the front hall.

Naruto was standing in the doorway with one foot out the door. "Yes?"

"Don't tell anybody about this, ok? I'll deal with it on my own."

He gave he a skeptical look.

"Please," she said quietly.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds but then nodded his head. "Ok Sakura, but only for you."

She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. I owe ya one."

He shook his head. "No way. This I owe you for not saying goodbye."

And then he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara had stayed silent after he handed Sakura those kunai. He had sensed something was wrong the moment he had stepped into the house. For a few seconds he thought it was just Shukaku and the Kyuubi being in one room together, but after that he knew someone had either been in the house or was still there.

"Well, he'll stay quiet until I tell him he can go and blab," Sakura said, walking back into the room.

He looked up at her.

"So are you going to tell me who left these notes?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes again and that told him everything. She knew exactly who the culprit was but she wasn't planning on telling him any time soon.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

He smirked, knowing exactly how to set her off. "Ok. I'll play along… for now."

He could see the pro's and con's of telling him running before her eyes.

She finally sighed and sank down into her couch, letting her shoulders sag and a curtain of hair to cover her face.

"It's Sasuke. He's back. I know why too." She didn't offer any more of an explanation.

He stayed silent, once again knowing how to manipulate her.

"He's here to find someone who will give him an heir," she finished.

He was slightly surprised but his facial expressions didn't show it.

"So he's picked you," he said.

If possible her shoulders sagged lower. "Before he left I told him I would. I was desperate to get him to stay in Konaha, but he wasn't the same boy I knew anymore. He was an avenger, no longer the Sasuke I once knew and loved."

Through the curtain of hair he saw tears sliding down her cheek.

'I want to comfort her but I don't know how. I've never done anything like that before.'

IT'S SIMPLE. TAKE HER IN YOUR ARMS AND JUST LET HER CRY HER BEAUTIFUL EYES OUT ON YOUR SHOULDER, Shukaku said.

With a little bit of uncertainty, he took Shukaku's advice.

He sat down next to her on the couch and took her in his arms. She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, doing exactly what Shukaku said she would; crying her eyes out.

He felt a little odd but didn't move until she stopped crying and pulled away.

"Thanks Gaara.," she said, wiping tears off her cheeks.

Seeing her tear-streaked face and red, swollen eyes made something break inside him. He felt the barrier that he had put up around his heart shatter.

An unknown feeling came over him.

'What's going on?'

AHAHAHA! YOU JUST FELL IN LOVE YOU FOOL!

'No.'

YES! DON'T FIGHT IT AND JUST KISS THE GIRL.

This is where he faltered. He had never been that close to anybody other than his mother but that was completely different than this.

'No. I won't take advantage of her in a time of need. All she needs is a friend right now."

WHAT, SO NOW YOU'RE A FRIEND?

'Yes, now fuck off.'

"Um, Gaara?" Sakura's voice broke up his conversation, "Were you talking to Shukaku again?"

He looked at her. "Yes. Does that bug you?"

She reached up and traced the black around his eyes. "No. It's just that when you talk to him it as if I can see the softer side of you; the side you hide from the world."

The surprise actually showed on his face this time. She had no idea how much she had sounded like his mother just then.

'Why has my mother come up so many times since I came to Konaha?'

YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR…

'For what!'

LOVE. NOW YOU'VE FOUND IT AND YOU KEEP REMEMBERING WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE LOVED.

Suddenly Sakura's head was laying on his shoulder.

"This is too much to deal with," he heard her mumble.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Then her head shot up from its spot on his shoulder.

"Hey! I just remembered something!" she said, "When you came inside you said that you hadn't locked the door. Well your bed wasn't even messy. Where were you last night?"

He thought about it. "I went to a lot of places."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Elaborate please?"

He sighed. "Um… I was training in that field we were in earlier, I sat on the roof for a little bit, and I went on a very quick trip to Hide-in-Sand."

"What! How the hell did you travel so far in one night?" she exclaimed.

"I ran."

Her jaw dropped. "You ran that whole way?"

"Why not?"

She pushed off the couch and stood up.

"Oh well. That's your business. Thanks Gaara. I needed a shoulder to cry on… just never thought it would be yours."

He stood up with her. "No problem. What are friends for," he shrugged. He then left, leaving her to stare in wonder at his retreating form.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N- (long sigh) I'm soooooo glad I finally got that finished. It took me forEVER!

Well, R&R and please save the flames for the campfire.


	4. What You Want, When You Want

A/N- Man I have major writer's block on almost all my stories...except for the one's that I don't have typed up of course and those one's I can't get out of my head...

Normal disclaimer applies.

It All Starts With A Dare Chapter 4:

Sakura stared in wonder at Gaara's retreating form. 'He... he considers me a friend!' she thought happily.

Giggling she ran ater him.

"Hey do you want to go somewhere today?" she asked him.

He scowled. "You get threatened and all you can think about is taking me out somewhere?"

she smiled. "Of course!"

She followed him up to the front door and when he started slipping on his sandals she smiled. "So where do you wanna go?"

He stood up, finnished with the shoes, and gave her an indifferent look on his face. "You choose."

She thought about it, then threw her shoes on.

"I know the perfect place!" she said cheerfully, practically dragging him out of the door. She didn't even realize it was the same way she had pulled him through town the first day.

'Why am I not pulling away?' he asked himself.

'BECAUSE YOU'RE A MORON,' Shukaku stated simply.

Gaara growled out loud making sakura look back in worry. It was then that she realized what she was doing and dropped his hand. "I'm sorry," she said, eyes down cast, "I forgot

that you don't like that."

He watched her appologizing eyes. "It wasn't that," he decided to explain, "I didn't even mind that. It was just something that Shukaku said."

"Oh!" she said, the appology turning into surprise in her eyes.

He nodded as she smiled.

"Ok, let's go!" she said, taking off at a run.

He watched her running form, giving her a chance to get ahead before he took off after her. She was fast but he was faster so he caught up easily.

It wasn't untill he was right on top of it that he realized she was making this a game by setting small but dangerous traps.

BOOM!

The trap was set off as he stepped on a tree limb and it blew up underneath him.

"Shit," he cursed silently. His sand caught him but the fact that she had gotten behind his defences made him feel odd.

'What is it about this girl that bugs me soo much?' he chasticed himself.

'YOU'RE A MORON...'

'No one asked you!'

He ran after Sakura at top speed now, making sure to watch for traps. Sending his sand ahead he set a trap of his own.

It didn't take her long to fall right into it.

A loud, "DAMMIT!" was all he heard before the whole bottom half of her body dissapeared into a sand trap.

He stopped on a tree branch right above her. "Do you give?"

She smirked and turned into a pile of light pink blossoms.

"No!" she yelled from about 100 feet in front of him, a huge smile playing across her face.

He smirked.

SHE IS A TRICKY LITTLE WENCH...

He chuckled to himself. 'It's been a while since someone's gotten the best of me.'

HA! SHE HASN'T EVEN GOTTEN CLOSE. DON'T GIVE HER TOO MUCH CREDIT.

'But I can't give her none.'

"Are you going to sit and have a chat with that raccoon or are you gunna come!" she taunted.

He slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Sakura..." he said, only loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes," she said, still with a taunting voice.

"I win." Then his sands once again surrounded her.

A muffled scream came from inside the caccoon.

Suddenly a huge hole appeared around a fist in the sand. The fist pulled back and was replaced by the kunoichi's face. "Peek-a-boo!"

Before the sand could repair the hole she punched more out, using her inhuman strength to make a hole big enough for her to get out of.

She dove out, sumersaulting on contact with the ground.

"I practiced for that as soon as I saw you use it so long ago to protect yourself," she said, a smile spread across her face.

She began running again at top speed. "We're almost there so hurry up!" she called over her shoulder.

He began following, loosing interest in the little...skirmish, they had just gone through. She made the occational glance back to make sure he was still following. When she was positive he was going to stay behind her she sped up a little, going the fastest she had ever gone.

I THINK I SHALL TAKE HER AS MINE WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS PRISON.

Gaara scowled. 'You won't ever lay even a finger on her.'

AND WHAT WILL YOU DO TO STOP ME? WITHOUT MY POWER YOU ARE NOTHING.

'I don't care.'

Without warning, Sakura stopped, causing the still running Gaara to fly right into her. Being up in the tree's as they were, they topled over the edge. Gaara's sand caught him without a second thought but Sakura kept falling, a frigtened look on her face. No noise came from her mouth but fear was etched all over her face.

'No! Save her not me!' he screamed inwardly.

A line of sand no thicker then his thumb lashed out and wrapped itself around her ankle, jerking her to a stop. Sakura cried out in pain as the momentum of her fall was abruptly stopped, causeing her ankle some damage. She looked through the fingers she had hid her face in.

She was about 5 feet from the ground with her shirt only staying up because it had snagged on the edge of her bra. A light blush crept into her face as she realized she was hanging upside down with Gaara above her.

'Thank Kami-sama for ninja shorts,' she thought when she saw the hem of her medic skirt flapping in the breeze.

'_You know you wanted him to see more,' _Inner Sakura teased.

Sakura looked up at Gaara. His was sitting on his sand with worry still in his eyes.

"Are you ok? You cried out when the sand stopped you," he said, voice still emotionless.

She nodded. Her ankle hurt like an S.O.B. but she wasn't going to let him know that for as long as shoe could keep it secret.

The sand wrapped around her ankle slowly lowered her to the ground and gently laid her on her back.

Soon Gaara was at her side, looking her in the eye.

"You know, you're a terrible liar," he said, reaching out to gently grab her ankle.

She winced at the light pressure he applied to it. "Gaara, I can heal it myself if your sand would let me up," she said, struggling to sit up.

The moment the last word was out of her mouth the sand moved away.

'Why were you holding her down?' Gaara asked Shukaku.

I WASN'T. THE SAND WAS DOING THAT ON ITS OWN LIKE IT DOES WHEN IT PROTECTS YOU.

Gaara shrugged it off, explaining it as something that was in the back of his mind.

A greenish glow enveloped Sakura's hand as she started the healing process. It didn't tak ethat long for the hurt appendage to be healed.

"That feels so much better," Sakura sighed out, leaning back with her arms out to brace herself.

Something overcame Gaara and he found himself hugging Sakura, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

At first she stiffened, expecting it to be some type of attack but then relaxed, not caring if it was. She was in GAARA'S arms after all.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered into her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

After several more seconds her jerked back and went back to talking to Shukaku. Sakura had no idea what they were talking about but the emotional look in his eyes made her heart race.

'I can't take advantage of her,' He growled at Shukaku.

WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE?

'This time it's different. She's my friend.'

AH BUT YOUR BODY IS TELLING YOU YOU WANT HER AS MORE.

Gaara couldn't deny it. He knew he wanted her but he wasn't sure why. He could normally control all sexual urges unless Shukaku was in heat and that wasn't due till next month.

I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU WHY FROM THE BEGINNING.

'Shut up.'

Coming back to reality he realized Sakura was tracing the black around his eyes.

Sakura had immediatly noticed the difference in his gaze but didn't care. With her fingers still trailing over his face, she followed the swoop of a non-existant eyebrow, the length of his nose, the curve of his lips...

He closed his eyes, trying to control his raging emotions. Bringing his hands up he covered hers, which were following the line of his jaw.

"Sakura, don't ... please. I can't control myself all that well around you," he whispered, half hoping she didn't hear.

A soft smile graced her face when he opened his eyes. "Since when have you controled yourself? I've always know you to do what you want, when you want."

He smirked. Leaning foreward to where his mouth was right by her ear, he whispered, "If that were the case then I'd be doing you, right now."

He stood up, leaving her to gape at nothing in front of her.

Once he was about 20 feet away he said, "You said we were close. Better hurry or I just might beat you."

Sakura shook herself out of shock and jumped up. "No way in hell I'll let you beat me to a place _I'm_ taking _you_!" she yelled, sounding slightly like Naruto.

THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU MENT...

'Of course not but she doesn't need to know that. It'll take her a while to think out what I've said directly as it is.'

I THOUGHT YOU WERN'T GUNNA 'TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER IN A TIME OF NEED'...

'Hey, she started it,' Gaara mentally shrugged.

LINEBREAKER WHOOHOO!

A/N- well i know it's short like all my recent updates but i figured short is better then nothing... plus i haven't updated this story since january...T.T well tell me what you think. suggestions and, dare i say, flames are even welcomed. I'm kinda dissapointed in the ammount of reviews I've gotten on this story but to all of you who have reviewed it... YOU ARE INSPIRING EVERYTHING I WRITE! THANK YOU ALL! wow... i'm tired... i'll just post this now...

Neo


	5. Authoress Note

Authoress note-

Well I'm sorry to all of my faithful reviewers. My computer got some virus and I lost everything. All my soon to be update stories, all my new stories…T.T It makes me sad but I don't know how long it will be till I get another computer to start again. (The old one is Kaput… the virus completely destroyed everything… ) I might be able to try on my grandparents computer but after I got a virus on mine my grandpa is kinda picky about were I go online… I hope you'll all bear with me and let's all hope I get to type some more soon… It's driving me insane to not update my stories when I have all of these ideas in my head…T.T

Neo91


	6. The Seer's

Discliamer: Yea… no… still not mine. Never will be. BUT! I can hope…

A/N: FINALLY!!!!! NOW READ!

They were running again, the tree's flying past them. Sakura knew they were getting closer and was hoping that Gaara had no idea where she was taking him. They ran for about ten more minutes than you could hear the signs of where they were going. A child's uninhibited laugh rang through the trees and the sound of running feet on pavement rang out. The final tree came up fast and yet again Sakura stopped suddenly; fortunately this time Gaara was ready for it and stopped beside her. They were looking at one of the many small villages hidden in the forests of Konoha.

"Welcome to Hayashi Tokai!" Sakura explained in joy, "This is one of my favorite places." She jumped down from the tree to land on the pavement below. The children they had heard laughing and running earlier stopped and turned to her. The smallest, a boy with shaggy black hair and bright blue eyes, ran over to her.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, "We missed you Sakura-san!" Sakura crouched down and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing outside of the village walls Tsuki? You know what happened last time…" The warning in her tone made the boy take a step back.

"We were just going back inside. Weren't we guys?" The group of young boys in the background nodded simultaneously. She gave the boy a gentle push in the direction of the city walls.

"Get going you rascals. I'm comin' to see you and your family later though Tsuki so you better be there!"

As the boys ran off Gaara jumped down to the pavement. "What happed last time?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes never left the running boys but the look in them changed. Something haunted was there.

"The boys were out playing just like they were now, but then they didn't have what little training they have now. A group of rouge ninja's were spying on the village, planning on raiding it, and the boys stumbled across them by accident. They were holding them hostage and trying to beat information out of them about the village and Konoha. They all were brave enough to keep their mouth shut but it was only a matter of time before parents started getting worried. When 8 boys go missing people tend to do that… Anyhow, I had been here at the time, buying some supplies I can only find here, and one of the parents asked me to help with the search party. Well 3 others and I found them. The boys were horribly bruised and several had broken bones. The rouge's attacked us the moment they spotted us. It was then that I realized I was the only one trained enough to fight anybody. I got the others adults out of harm then turned my attention to the rogue nin's. There were five of them and all were jonin at lease. I don't remember much of the fight but the boys and the 3 village people all said i killed them all. I don't know how though… I never intended to kill anyone… It wasn't my fault…" Her thoughts were trailing off, her mind wandering to the same place it had been all those months ago. What had happened that day? And why couldn't she remember any of it?!

A hand waved in front of her face. "Anyone in there?" Her eyes snapped to Garra's face. The smile returned to her face, covering the horror that was there just moments ago.

"Sorry! It was a while ago, the parents just haven't really approved of the children leaving city walls on their own anymore. She started walking to the gates, motioning for him to follow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara watched the girl walk in front of him, greeting every village person she knew (which happened to almost all of them). She still looked happy as hell but he knew there was something wrong under that. The one person he had shown his feelings to and it seemed as if she hid hers more often than he did. They finally reached a small home near the other side of town. It was a one story home with a white picket fence and looked like 2.5 children should be living there with their happily married parents. But as he watched an older couple walked out. The man helped the woman down the stairs never once looking at any one place in particular. Both their eyes seemed unfocused. It took him a second to realize that they were both blind.

"Good afternoon!" the woman greeted, "It's been a long time since you've been here! We were expecting you." Gaara glanced at the woman like she was crazy. Her milky blue eyes turned to him.  
"No sir, I am not crazy. Just another blind old woman." One of his nonexistent eyebrows raised.

"Gaara this is Getsuei and Taiyou-sama. They are the seer's." Sakura's introduction was followed closely by the old man saying, "There is no need for formalities as usual Sakura-chan. You may drop the san and just call us Getsuei and Taiyou, Gaara-kun."

"And how is old Shukaku doing these days? Still causing trouble I presume…" The old woman trailed off.

Gaara was seriously beginning to not like this couple and Sakura could tell. She placed a hand over his shoulder. "It takes a little getting used to but give it time. You may learn a few things." She opened the gate and walked in, dragging him with her now. Getsuei and Taiyou waited for them at the end of the steps and didn't seem to notice when Sakura gave a slight bow before them.

"Come inside you two! We just made some tea. Getsuei was planning on your arrival a bit earlier but you seemed to make it just a bit later than predicted." The man had a low, compelling voice that made you just want to relax and enjoy life around you. He turned his milky eyes to Gaara. "And don't worry about the floor board. It will be fine." Gaara, officially confused out of his mind offered his hand to help the woman up the stairs again. Somehow he knew she would know it was out there. As he expected she reached out and grabbed in hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Thank you. I do believe it's time to go inside anyways. The rain will be coming soon." They all walked into the house, Getsuei letting go of Gaara's hand as soon as she was up the stairs. It was a smallish house with a small foyer where everyone took off their shoes. Gaara was not 5 steps away from his shoes, following Sakura's retreating form when his foot went right through the floorboards.

"What the-?!" He extracted his foot from the gaping hole than went to apologize to the couple, but the knowing smile on Taiyou's face stopped him short. Sakura smiled and waved him foreward, holding out her hand. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her still outstretched hand.

"For my sake then?" Sakura asked, reading the look on his face. He frowned but grabber her hand.

YOU ARE A FOOL. SHE JUST PLAYED YOU LIKE A FIDDLE!

'Oh get over it!' he yelled at Shukaku, 'Not like anything I've been doing for the past couple of days is normal for me. Might as well make this just another unusual occurrence.' Gaara and Sakura followed the couple into the main room. It was incredibly plain except for an ornate table in the center of the room, a midnight blue teapot sitting in the center with 4 cups in a circle around it.

They all took their places at the table, getting comfortable before anyone spoke again. Getsuei was pouring the tea while Sakura piped up.

"How have you guys been? I haven't been in here in so long… "

"Since the incident in the forest," Getsuei stated bluntly. For a moment Gaara saw the haunted look in Sakura's eyes again but it was covered again just as fast as it came. "But that was the past ans this is now. Drink your tea." Sakura nodded and smiled even though, to Gaara, it was wasted on the blind.

It was then that Taiyou turned to him and yet again gave that eerie, knowing smile. "What?" Gaara questioned. Taiyou just shook his head. "So how is Suna these days? We haven't lived there in almost 50 years." The thought clicked in his head then.

"I have seen you before…" The indifference in his voice seemed to get worse as he spoke. "You were the ones that everyone in the city drove out shortly before I attacked Sunagakure." It was almost as if Shukaku's voice had flown right out of his mouth, "I watched as you tow left all those years ago. Now, If only they had listened to you, eh?"

Sakura's eyes were the size of saucers when he looked over. "D-did Shukaku just speak through you?" He nodded his head. It happens sometimes when I get déjà vu. His memories surface, giving him brief control over my mouth… it has gotten me into a few fights when I was little. I am sorry if he offended you Taiyou and Getsuei-sama."

"Nonsense. We've heard worse. Besides, all he did was state the truth. Had they listened to us all those years ago you may not have had that beast in you." Getsuei's voice was harsh, as if she had smoked too much tobacco at some point in time, but something about it made you want to do what she said, a certainty that made you want to believe everything she said.

"When the world grows up we will be able to speak freely again as of old, but currently the people are too young and chaotic to understand and appreciate what we can offer. Sakura-chan is one of the few who takes us seriously still," Taiyou said, sipping at his tea. He made a grimace and reached for the sugar. "You can see the future woman, but you can't ever seem to remember that I hate bitter tea." Getsuei winked at Sakura, "And you can see the future man, but you can't ever seem to get that I will never ruin perfectly good tea with sugar."

Sakura chuckled at the spat and took a big gulp of her tea. Gaara avoided the substance, not quite trusting the old couple yet.

"You can test it if you want." He looked up at Sakura. "I didn't trust them when I first met them either. You can test the tea for impurities. It won't offend them." The couple continues with their little spat while Gaara used a tiny tendril of chakra to test the tea. It came out clean so he picked up the cup and took a sip. It was bitter but he wasn't going to complain.

"Damnit, Getsuei! If you…" Taiyou trailed off, staring into space again. "Gaara, plan on a very bad headache later today…" Then he went back to arguing with Getsuei.

'What is he talking about?'

… NO IDEA…

'You lie.'

YOU KNOW IT.

Sakura, now finished with her tea stood up. "I'm sorry Getsuei-sama, Taiyou-sama, but we must go. I actually am kinda shirking on my duties to do this so we need to go back." They both nodded.

"We know," they said simultaneously. Sakura smiled and walked over, giving each of them a brief hug.

"I will try to visit more often. I know you don't get many visitors." The older couple nodded.

"Tell Tsuki's family we said hi." Taiyou's voice was very soft for a second. He apparently had a soft spot for the boy. Gaara stood up and bowed slightly.

"I hope you can come visit Suna soon. I'm sure some there miss you very much."

"More than you think," Getsuei said, smiling.

"And we will see you there sooner than you think too." Taiyou was smiling too.

Then they left, Gaara using his chakra to fix the hole in the floor before they left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Oh my God! It's been so long! I've had some serious writers block for god knows how long though. Hopefully that will change here soon but I doubt it with how much I work. Never have time to get on the computer unless I'm sick! Well don't forget to review!!! Thank you for reading again!

Neo


End file.
